Una nueva encantada
by AlcmenaOkus
Summary: Wyatt es adulto y su hermano logro enderesar un poco lo que debia ocurrir de no haber intervenido... hay una nueva persona que podria ayudarlo a mejorar aun más...
1. El Encaminamiento

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Serie Charmed, me pertenecen y no estoy lucrando con esto. es solo una actividad ludica...**

Es una historia que escribi hace tiempo ahora solo quiero ver si puedo adaptarla a mi serie favorita...

espero que les guste. Es una pequeña introduccion...

**

* * *

****UNA HISTORIA MUY SINGULAR**

Cuando niña, era muy consentida ya que no tenia hermanos con quien jugar y compartir. . Mis padres siempre me lo dieron todo, desde pequeña las mejores tutoras y de grande los mejores Institutos de formación de niñas. Yo siempre me sentí fuera de lugar, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de mis padres, casi siempre me sentía extraña y no socializaba muy bien.

No me interesaban los juegos de niños, yo prefería aficiones menos lúdicas y más introspectivas… Mi Nana era un ser sensible y dulce, esotérico y misterioso a la vez. No me leía cuentos sino historias fantásticas de un mundo de seres perfectos que vinieron a la tierra a sobrevivir… de mundos paralelos… donde no hay norte, donde todo es como debe ser. Me decía que la danza y la música eran formas casi perfectas de esos seres… pero lo más importante me decía que vendrían algún día por mí.

A la par que crecia otro niño crecia al igual que yo, pero el dentro de una familia de magos, su concepcion fue el acto magico mas catastrofico de todos, pero resulto brillante gracias a otro evento magico de proporciones iguales. Su hermano vino a resolver su futuro. Wyatt tenia a un Superior como padre y a una Encantada por madre... sus poderes ya fueron conocidos incluso en el seno materno, yo emcambio no tuve ese don...

No fue sino hasta los 5 años que supe lo que podia hacer, mis posibilidades reales, pero aun no sabia mi destino...


	2. El inicio del camino

**Esto no lo hago por lucro los personajes de la serie son del dueño Aaron Spellding, aunque lo demas de al historia lo invente yo...)**

**dejen sus reviews para saber si aun les inetresa el fic...)**

* * *

No fue sino hasta los 5 años que supe lo que podía hacer, mis posibilidades reales, pero aun no sabia mi destino... 

Mis sueños de niñez eran mas vividos, a los personajes que podía ver, ahora podía tocar y ellos me respondían. Estos Maestros guiaban lo que mi Nana llamaba Iniciación y era un proceso de aprendizaje, de preparación para mi otro Maestro de Iluminación.

Estas palabras no tenían mucho sentido para una niña tan pequeña, sin ninguna instrucción pero sabia que debían significar algo mas adelante así que solo me dedique a obedecer y a aprender. No costaba casi nada, por que casi todo tenía que ver con mis dones naturales. Uno muy mayor se encargaba de instruirme en la magia material, él era que custodio de la naturaleza, en especial de los elementos primarios agua, aire, fuego y tierra, además de cómo exteriorizarlos en mi cuerpo; el mas niño de los tres principales se encargaba de la magia inmaterial, todo lo que mi mente podía realizar; el mas joven pero no menos sabio, me ayudaba a comprender todo mi universo, mi entorno y lo que lejos se encontraba de él. Era mi Primer Guía.

Mi soledad se esfumo cuando a los 8 años en la escuela una niña vio al mas niño de mis maestros, ahí supe que eran reales. Que lo que me enseñaban lo podía hacer… Desde que recuerdo han estado conmigo, cuando bebé ya cuidaban de mi, jugábamos y ellos me cuidaba.

Wyatt en cambio, no necesitaba tantos custodios, su padre un superior su madre una encantada, poderes exteriorizados desde feto… quien hubiera creído que un ser tan poderoso necesitaría de una creatura tan insignificante como yo…


	3. Mi primera vez

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Serie Charmed, me pertenecen y no estoy lucrando con esto. es solo una actividad ludica...**

Disculpen el no escribir..el trabajo ¬¬**

* * *

**

Una tarde me lo encontré de camino al Colegio, era fácil saber que era él. Su aura despidia colores increíbles, no pretendía que lo supiera así conmigo, no somos del mismo nivel de energía. Ese pensamientome rondaba luego de cada vision.

-Seguro ni me nota- Pensaba en mí mente comentándoselo a Yuri mi tercer guía.

-Como no va notarte.. no sientes como cambia de color su aura si estas cerca… solo no sabe que eres tu- este era el eterno discurso de mi querido Yuri con el cual me consolaba todas las tardes cuando lo veía llegar.

Una de esas tardes creo que teníamos 10 o 12 años, cuando por desviar la vista en uno de los entrenamientos de Ahiri, estábamos en el parque y de repente siento su presencia y una bola de energía me ataca, provocando que yo me cubra con una protección del mismo elemento, absorbiendo la energía y alimentándose de ella.

Su rostro se palideció al ver como su bola de energía era absorbida por mi campo de fuerza, se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto sorprendido en ninguna de mis visiones, siempre me pareció insorprendible. Me saque el escudo y él se puso en guardia.

-Wyatt- dije al fin acercándome con cuidado. Se sorprendió mas, dijo unas palabras inteligibles y su padre estaba ahí…nunca conocí a un Superior mi primera reacción fue bajar la cabeza, por que Leo es millones de veces superior.

-Tonta de mi- por bajar la guardia pense luego de caer inconsiente


	4. Ensayo Error

**Todos los personajes de la serie Charmed pertenecen a su autor.**

**No uso sus nombres para lucro economico.**

* * *

Una de esas tardes creo que teníamos 10 o 12 años estábamos en el parque cuando por desviar la vista en uno de los entrenamientos de Ahiri, y de repente siento su presencia y una bola de energía me ataca, provocando que yo me cubra con una protección del mismo elemento, absorbiendo la energía y alimentándose de ella.

Su rostro se palideció al ver como su bola de energía era absorbida por mi campo de fuerza, se sorprendió nunca lo había visto sorprendido en ninguna de mis visiones, siempre me pareció insorprendible. Me saque el escudo y él se puso en guardia.

-Wyatt- dije al fin acercándome con cuidado. Se sorprendió mas, dijo unas palabras inteligibles y su padre estaba ahí…nunca conocí a un Superior mi primera reacción fue bajar la cabeza, tonta de mi pensé luego de encontrarme desmayada.

Si alguna vez me considere estúpida esa era la oportunidad de probarlo. Como no iban a atacarme, como no lo iban hacer, de no ser por mis guías hubiera muerto.

Leo recoció a Yuri y ahí dejaron de atacarme.

-Por que la atacas Leo- Yuri estaba fuera de sí. Verme así, herida y sin poder ayudarme.

-¿Por qué no debería atacarla? Wyatt no sabe quién es, la verdad yo tampoco, toda persona con magia que no es conocida debe ser ataca. Lo sabes Yuri- Leo tenía razón. Era lógico que me atacaran.

Wyatt se acerco a mí, yo estaba tendida en el césped con Sabbat, este estiraba y comprimía sus manos.

-¿Cómo fue que no le atacaste?- preguntaba incrédulo.

-deberías de haberle atacado- decía nuevamente mientras cerraba uno a uno mis chacras.

Al levantar la vista y ver de cerca a Wyatt, se pudo en posición y le dijo:

-Si la vuelves a lastimas te las veras conmigo- lo decía tan seriamente que me emocione.

-Ella no me ataco, pero no estoy a acostumbrado a acercarme otros brujos- se acercaba agazapado observando siempre a Sabbat quien tampoco le saco los ojos de encima.

-estas bien- me pregunto preocupado. Yo no sabía que responder, tanto tiempo de escuchar su voz como eco que me traspasaba y ahora se dirigía a mí.

-yo…yo- fui interrumpida por Yuri quien tenía a Leo junto, ambos parados delante de mí.

-todo fue un malentendido- fue lo único que dijo Leo mirando a su hijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y orbitando ambos lejos de mi.

-tiene la mala costumbre de no despedirse- Yuri parecía mitad ofendido, mitad tranquilo.

-vamos a la casa, estas mejor ahí- Yuri me tomo en sus brazos y juntos los tres orbitamos a la mansión a descansar.

De nuevo en la casa, escuchaba como cuchicheaban los tres en ningún lado. Odiaba cuando lo hacían en otra instancia tiempo para no poderlos ver reunirse.

-Está decidido, nunca más entrenaran fuera- se escuchaba a Yuri serio y a Sabbat protestante.

-no vas a evitar, y leo tampoco, que se encuentren. La chica sueña con él en un futuro. Lo siento por el superior- Car lo dijo tan seriamente que supuse debía ser grave.

-Está decidido he dicho- escuche un sonoro puf en el piso de abajo.

-Alguien mencionara cual será mi radio de acción- dije secamente al llegar a la sala.

-Por que no puedo cruzarme con el- pregunte tratando de que no notaran el hilo de mi voz temblorosa.

-Alguien cree que no están listos aun-la cara de Car reflejaba su exceptisimo ante la respuesta de Yuri.

-No creo que sea o mejor, es todo- era o único que Yuri había dicho y yo le creía.

Los demás me miraron atónitos, ante la forma tan tranquila con la que me tome esta postura.

-SI el cree que no estoy lista, entonces lo estoy- fue todo cuanto dije esa tarde y no se hablo mas de ello en casi seis meses.


End file.
